Paradiesvögel unter sich
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Nur ein kleines Drabble... Mit Jack Sparrow in der Karibik - ach was! grins


Disclaimer: Das einzige, was mir hier  gehört, ist die Lady hinter'm Tresen... NEIN, ich verdien kein Geld hiermit!!!

Dieses Drabble ist nach ein paar wirklich schrägen Vorgaben, die ich von einer Freundin bekommen hab, entstanden. Also bitte nicht wundern, wenn ihr über seltsame Sachen stolpert!!! 

_Paradiesvögel unter sich_

Das Wellness-Hotel „Beauty Pearl" in Port au Prince/Haiti lag direkt am feinsandigen weißen Strand. Nur auserlesene Gäste konnten sich den Luxus leisten und sich dort einen Verwöhnurlaub gönnen. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Percy Sledge nach einem erfolgreichen Ganzkörperpeeling in seinem eigenen schwarzen Bademantel (die hauseigenen waren in einem zarten Türkiston und daher ein absolutes No-No für Percy!) an der Beauty-Bar hing und sich einen frisch gepressten Orangensaft schmecken ließ. 

„Haben Sie auch Dosenbier?"

Die Stimme neben sich ließ Percy kurz den Kopf wenden. Neben ihm stand ein seltsam aussehender Kerl mit Kopftuch, Ohrring, Schnauzbart und einem verwegenen Lächeln, mit dem er die Frau hinter dem Tresen ansah, die gerade bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte. Der Mann zuckte die Achseln.

„Macht nichts, Schätzchen. Captain Jack Sparrow hat immer seinen eigenen Vorrat dabei!"

Mit den  Worten griff er in die Tasche des türkisfarbenen Bademantels und zog eine Dose hervor, die er öffnete und mit einem Zug leerte. Percy beobachtete ihn wortlos, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Orangensaft, ohne den Mann weiter zu beachten. 

„Schicker Siegelring!" 

Eine leichte Bierfahne wehte zu Percy rüber, so dass er diesen Sparrow wieder ansah. 

„Und?"

Der hob die Schultern an.

„Nur eine Feststellung! Ist sicher viel wert, hm?"

„Ein Familienerbstück!"

Jack nickte wissend. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam erneut jemand in die Bar, ebenfalls in den schon bekannten Bademantel gehüllt. Lange dunkle Locken umrahmten ein männlich-markantes Gesicht, während aus einem Ärmel nur ein golden glänzender Haken zu sehen war. Der Mann kam näher, schwang sich auf einen Barhocker und lächelte die Frau an.

„Ich hätte gern einen Rum-Cocktail, bitte! Ohne Früchte!"

Sofort bekam er das Gewünschte gereicht. Während er den Strohhalm aus dem Glas zog und es so ansetzte, starrten die beiden anderen Männer verdutzt auf den Haken. Dann beugte sich Jack interessiert vor.

„Auch ein Familienerbstück?"

Hook sah ihn über den Glasrand hinweg an, dann stellte er es ab.

„Nein!"

Jack blickte zwischen Percy und Hook hin und her, zwinkerte kurz irritiert und hakte dann nach:

„Dann sicher ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, nicht wahr? Und irgendwann, als er auf Messers Schneide stand, haben Sie für einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und ZACK das war's dann! Richtig?"

Um Hooks Mundwinkel begann es kurz zu zucken.

„Nein!"

„Nicht?"

Jack legte erstaunt den Kopf schief und warf Percy einen raschen Blick zu.

„Hätten Sie nicht auch gedacht, dass es so war?"

„Nein!"

 „Wie ist es denn dann passiert?"

Jetzt tippte Percy ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ich sag's Ihnen!"

Erfreut blitzte es in Jacks Augen auf, er begann breit zu lächeln. Doch sein Lächeln gefror, als er den Vorschlaghammer in Percys Hand erblickte, ohne den der sein  Zimmer nie verließ. Percy lächelte nun ebenfalls.

„Er hat mich zu lange vollgequatscht!"

Mit einem erschreckten Aufkeuchen rutschte Jack vom Hocker und verließ fluchtartig die Bar. Hook schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf.

„Du bist ein Bastard, Percy!"

„Ich weiß! Aber glaubst du im Ernst, er hätte dir die Sache mit diesem blöden Krokodil abgenommen?"

The End

------------

Kleine Erklärung am Rande: Percy S. ist nicht etwa dieser Sänger, den es mal gab/gibt/noch geben wird (grins), sondern eine Figur aus dem Film „The last minute", die von Jason Isaacs (Lucius Malfoy, Capt. James Hook im neuen „Peter Pan"-Film) gespielt wurde

Ach ja: Ich hab auch noch ein paar andere Sachen geschrieben, aber die sind meist unter „Harry Potter" zu finden

Reviews???? *puppy eyes*


End file.
